Voice of the Voiceless: The Beginning
by SoraKat
Summary: Taciturnitas, a mute Eyrie, gets swept up in an adventure to gain a voice, of sorts. All the rest I will say is this is the story of how Tak came to live with meh, ZBGotheWindthe2nd and to R&R, as this be meh first story! Update: Story Finished!!
1. Prolouge

~Prologue~  
  
It was daytime in the Haunted Woods - or as close as daytime as you could get. No matter how hard the sun shone on that dismal forest, there was always a dark part about it, as if it had a cloud of gloom set permanently above the tree-tops. Despite the perpetual lightlessness, one foolish enough to venture far out into the Woods would perhaps stumble across one of the few primitive tribes left in Neopia, the Kasakasookaookashazamwyerkatcha (phew!) tribe - more commonly (and no wonder) know as the Haunted Woods Eyrie Tribe.  
  
A lost petpet that wandered into those trees seldom, if ever, was found again - the same held true for young pets. Legends grew from those illfortuned creatures, til fact and fiction were so intertwined that only the oldest and wisest could recall the truth.   
  
~Sora here. Meep, very short, no? Next one's longer, promise! ^-^~ 


	2. Fruitless Efforts

Chapter 1  
  
"Skraaaw!" shrieked the greenish-black Eyrie, clawing aside the crimson pest who darted in his path. The red Eyrie kit rolled to one side of her elder, grunting with dismay as she bowled into a rock. Sitting up, she rubbed her bruised head, glaring at the older pet tramping ahead. The green Eyrie turned and hissed a warning at her, then walked away. The red one stumbled to her feet, and, regaining her balance, stuck her tongue out at the sauntering creature.  
  
Satisfied, the kit rambled away. Her stomach growled. She was hungry. The kit looked around, hoping against hope to stumble across some meat. All of the meat was usually snatched up by the older Eyries, but she had gotten some once. It had been juicy and sweet.  
  
No such luck this time. The Eyrie made a small noise of dismay in her throat and noticed a small, withered peach, somehow able to grow in the darkness of the Haunted Woods. The kit bounced up onto a rock and started jumping for it. If only it was a little lower. . .  
  
You may be wondering why the kit did not fly up for the fruit. The reason for this is that she could not fly. Among other things. Other Eyrie kits her age were beginning to learn to fly. . . of course, all of them could speak.  
  
So now you know, the hero of our story is mute, or dumb, or voiceless, or however you would dub someone who can't talk. And in the Kasakasookaookashazamwyerkatcha tribe, only the fittest creatures are taught to fly, hunt, and generally survive. By the by, when I say kit, I mean an age group of about eight to fourteen. Our kit is perhaps nine or ten. But let's continue.  
  
Almost tired out now, the kit had not succeeded in obtaining the fruit. Time for plan B. She jumped up at the tree again, only this time her small claws dug into the tree's tough bark. She reached up with one paw, then another, then again. . .  
  
She jumped down from the tree, spreading her wings to slow her fall, as she'd seen other Eyries do. The peach she held triumphantly in her mouth, her hard yellow beak squeezing some of the luscious juices out. Trotting over to one side of the path, she lay down to feast on her prize.  
  
She was tossed aside, a muted grunt of dismay, one of the few sounds she could make, echoing from her throat. The peach rolled from her mouth. She heard a harsh cackle, and jumped up, wings out, ears laid back, beak half-open.  
  
"Chhizaaaa. . . tylink chrun!"  
  
For the reader's benefit, I have gone to the trouble to translate the Kasakasookaookashazamwyerkatcha language. SO BE GRATEFUL!!!  
  
"Awwww. . . look, she's gonna bite us!"  
  
It was some of the other kits in the tribe. One of them leaned down and took a bite of the peach. Her peach. "Mmm. . .tasty. Good job, bird."  
  
The kit wanted to screech, to say, "Get away! That's mine!" Indeed, she tried. Only a harsh rasping emitted. The kits began to laugh.   
  
"Hey guys, what do you think she wants?"  
  
"I think she said that we can have the peach!" The leader of the group, a yellow Eyrie kit, shoved his beak in her face. "Izat whatcha said, kit?" The kit moved quickly. Legs sprang, beak thrust into the back of his head. The leader screeched and started thrashing. "Get her offa me get her offa meee!!"   
  
Several of the pack came to his rescue, tearing at the kit til she dropped from the Eyrie, a few saffron feathers clinging to her beak. She shook her head and clacked her beak, glaring at them. "Should we get her, boss?"  
  
The yellow Eyrie glared back at the bold kit. "You just wait, Voiceless. I'll get you for that." He ignored his followers and walked away. . . looking very funny with his head-feathers scruffed up and sticking out all over his head. If the kit could have snickered, she would have.   
  
The other kits glanced at each other, then started to follow him. One of them picked up the peach and started running. The kit could've torn his throat out. She liked the thought. Then he wouldn't be able to talk either.  
  
~Yep, yep. ^-^ You like? R&R, please! Or you can neomail me at ZBGotheWindthe2nd on Neopets if you want. Caio!~ 


	3. I vant to bite chor neck!

~Oops, forgot to put the copyright/disclaimer junk in the last two parts. *Ahem* DISCLAIMER: Neopets, Eyries, and alla dat other shtuff is copyright to... Neopets. Adam. Yeah. Those people. Um, yeah. Yeah. Okay, read!!~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Night - real night, not the half-night it is in the daytime - had fallen. Most of the other Eyries had retired to a clearing in the center of the Woods. Not the red Eyrie. She danced away from the tribe, knowing they would probably just run her out if she did go. Shivering slightly beneath her warm coat of fur and feathers, she sauntered through the dead trees, confident in her path. She went this way most nights. The other Eyries feared it, but she found it peaceful.  
  
Not tonight, she wouldn't.   
  
She heard a ghostly screech, and froze, her saffron eyes staring about. Without warning, the branches above her head cracked angrily. A flash of orange, black, and sharp teeth was all she saw before the sackcloth bag came down around her head.  
  
Bearing the same instincts as any wild creature, she panicked, thrashing about to free herself. Outside, she heard a creaky voice with a heavy accent. "Oh-ho, eet is a viesty vun tunight! She vil have goot vlood, I shouven't vunda!"  
  
The crimson kit had heard of weird accents like that before. It was indubitably Count Von Roo.  
  
She felt the bag being lifted into the air. No! She wasn't about to become some deranged Blumaroo's breakfast! Beak and claws began slashing at the much-used bag. "Eh? Vat is this?" The nightmarish Blumaroo glanced at the struggling bag. "Ho-ho, you cannot vreak through zat!" He held the bag tighter and continued flying.   
  
The kit ignored the Blumaroo's utterance, not understanding his language. They were going very fast now, and the kit only struggled harder. A tiny rip was finally made, and that was all that was needed. Shoving the claws of both paws into it, she pushed harder than she'd ever pushed in her life.  
  
"Huh?!" gulped the astonished Von Roo. His prey had made a huge tear in his bag and had actually burst out and escaped!   
  
The kit realized her mistake too late. She was falling, falling, crashing through the thick tree branches. Impact! Her eyes rolled about dizzily, seeing only a flash of purple and orange, and she knew no more.  
  
~^Nodz^ Story. Mmmyep.~ 


	4. The Most Perfect Gift

~Whee!! Stupifingly long chappy! ^Eats pretzelz^~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The dark faerie jumped when the red Eyrie kitten had fallen to the ground. "What in the. . .?!" He ((author's note: Yes HE! It's a male faerie!! They exist!)) approached it, and poked it with a stick. "Is it dead, Jhalin?" A fire faerie peered around his shoulder.   
  
"I don't think so." Jhalin shrugged, and went back to the fire, dropping the stick.  
  
"What are you doing? We can't just leave it here!" protested the fire faerie, whose name was Syphin.  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"I say!"   
  
The dark faerie grunted annoyedly. "Well whadda want me to do, skin it and make a coat out of its fur?"  
  
"Sicko," mumbled Syphin. She kneeled over the kit. "As soon as it's light, I'm taking it back to Faerieland." Jhalin almost fell over.   
  
"Whaa?!"  
  
Suddenly the red kit began to stir. "Uh-oh. Jhalin! Gimme some of your sleeping powder!"  
  
"Whatever. . ." muttered Jhalin, unhooking a small pouch from his side and chucking it at Syphin. She opened the packet and sprinkled a small portion of the grainy black stuff over the kit's head. It fell asleep again almost immediately.  
  
"Fyora?" The Faerie Queen looked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Syphin slipped inside the door to the Hidden Tower, Jhalin reluctantly following behind. In his arms he held the Eyrie kit. Fyora peered around Syphin. "What've you got there?"  
  
The kit was still asleep. Fyora put down the Portable Kiln she was examining and went over. One delicate hand traced over the Eyrie's soft, crimson head. At the Faerie Queen's touch, the kit began to rouse. She shook herself slightly and looked up at her, fear in her eyes. With one glance of her new surroundings, she bit into Jhalin's arm. "Oooowww!!" yelped the dark faerie, dropping her. Scrambling to her feet and scratching Fyora's floor, she skittered to a corner and cowered there, her head down and beak open wide, shivering.  
  
"Stupid Eyrie," muttered Jhalin, holding his arm. Syphin watched the Eyrie with interest.   
  
"It's scared." She got as close to the Eyrie as she felt comfortably safe doing, and crouched down. "Hey, little one." The kit rasped deep in her throat at her. "Do you have a name?" The kit made no sign of understanding what she said.  
  
"It's probably from one of those ancient Eyrie tribes or something." Syphin glanced inquisitively at Jhalin, who shrugged. "Neopian Planet. One of those species TV special things."  
  
Fyora brightened. "That would account for why she doesn't understand us." Fyora crouched down by Syphin. "Syphin? Attract her attention, please."  
  
"Um. . .okay. Kit? Kitten. . ." The kit rasped at her, turning her whole body towards her. Taking advantage of the kit's momentary distraction, Fyora reached out and put one hand on her head. The kit twisted around for an attack, but was almost immediately calmed by the Faerie Queen's touch. A tingling ran through her whole body. When Fyora removed her hand, she cocked her head at the faeries curiously.  
  
Syphin smiled. "Hi! I'm Syphin. Do you have a name?" The kit's eyebrows wrinkled, rather surprised she could now comprehend what they were saying, and considered Syphin's question. She shook her head.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jhalin pushed his way into the conversation. "Hey. . .where are you from?" The kit's ears twitched distressedly. She had no way of relating where she was from, and she was not even sure of the exact name. As she struggled to find a way to communicate, Fyora's smile withered to a concerned frown.  
  
She was slow with her question. "Can you. . .talk?" The kit drooped, and she shook her head. "Ah. Well that clears things up. Do you want to? Talk, I mean."  
  
The kit was slightly taken aback, and nodded furiously. Of course she did! The purple one with the bad attitude, the one she had bit, looked at the lavender one with the pretty dress. "How the heck are you going to do that?"  
  
The one with the pretty dress continued to study her. "If you want to be able to communicate, you must agree to these things." The kit cocked her head again, earsforward and listening.  
  
"First, you must understand that you will not be able to actually talk, but communicate telepathically." The kit gave her a blank stare. "Erm. . .you won't be able to make sounds with your mouth, but you will be able to transmit what you want to say to the minds of others. You'll also be able to understand any language ever created.  
  
"Second, you will not be able to stay up here for more then a week after you become telepathic. If you do, the magic will backfire and disappear." The kit nodded, a smile spreading across her beak. She would be able to talk!  
  
Fyora smiled back, then put one hand on the kit's head and the other on her throat. The kit's instincts commanded her to balk, but she remained still. The Faerie Queen stroked her gently, eyes closed. After a moment, the same tingly feeling she had felt before returned, this time only on her head and neck. When Fyora stepped back to view her handiwork, the kit looked a tad embarrassed. She glanced at Fyora, eyes saying, "How do I do this?"  
  
Fyora laughed slightly and said, "Oh, yeah. Okay, just think of the people you want to communicate with and think whatever you want to say."  
  
A minute later, a musical voice echoed through the minds of everyone in the room. ~Erm. . .hi? Did it work?~  
  
Syphin and Fyora smiled, and even Jhalin looked a bit amused. "It did," said Syphin.  
  
~Oh, wow! Thank you, thank you!! I could never thank you enough. I . . . I don't even really know your names.~ The Eyrie kit looked to Syphin. ~I know that you're . . . Syphin . . . but who are you two?~  
  
Syphin introduced them. "This is Jhalin, my sourpuss of a brother, and this is Fyora, Queen of Faeries." Jhalin glared at her.  
  
Fyora curtsied, then said to the kit, "Now you must tell us a few things. Do you have a name?"  
  
~No. In my tribe, only the strongest and wisest are given names.~  
  
Fyora raised an eyebrow. "In that case, we must give you a name."  
  
"Taciturnitas." All eyes turned to Jhalin. "I read it in a book. It means "silence" in the Ancient Language." He shrugged. "Seems fitting to me."  
  
"Taciturnitas." Fyora smiled her beautiful, gentle smile again. "Do you like that, kit?"  
  
~Yes. . .I do,~ Taciturnitas said, her head bowed. ~Th-thank you, Jhalin.~  
  
"Good. Now, Taciturnitas, can you tell us where you came from?"  
  
Taciturnitas ((I'm going to call her Tak for the sake of my fingers)) related the name of her tribe, and its locale, in the Haunted Woods. She then told of her story about how Von Roo had tried to catch her, and her escape. After that Syphin and Jhalin told her how they had found her and taken her back to Faerieland.  
  
Fyora seemed pleased. "This is all very well. Syphin, Jhalin, would you be interested in training this young Eyrie?" Syphin, Jhalin, and Taciturnitas all opened their eyes in surprise.   
  
"Training, Fyora?" said Syphin.  
  
Fyora looked impatient. "Taciturnitas has been secluded from the outside world all of her life. If you'll excuse me from saying so, Tak, she has no clue how to act around other Neopians, and with good reason, if what she says is true. It would greatly please me if you and your brother would train her in modern life and fighting."  
  
~Fighting, Fyora?~  
  
Fyora kneeled down beside Tak, taking her crimson head in her hands. "Yes, Taciturnitas. I see great obstacles in your path, powerful ones, that you must overcome."  
  
~How do you see these things?~  
  
"That is not for you to understand, my dear."  
  
~Oh. . .Fyora, would you grant me a favor?~  
  
"If it is within my power to fulfill."  
  
~Do you have any food? I'm hungry.~  
  
~^Falls over^ Tak likes to eat. A lot. Next chappy coming!~ 


	5. Leaving

Chapter 4  
  
Twenty minutes and four Flaming Faerie Pizzas later, Taciturnitas was ready to begin her training and her trainers were gaping at how fast the Eyrie could put away food.  
  
First order of business: How to act around other Neopians. Syphin helped her with this course. Being separated from the world her entire life did not help Tak's situation. She found it difficult, at first, to approach other creatures, expecting to be shunned. Syphin had a brainflash, and managed to get Taciturnitas into managing the Wheel of Excitement for a few hours. This really helped her social skills, as she had to greet every person who came to spin the Wheel.  
  
Secondly, Jhalin taught her everything he knew of fighting. She was quite good at it, being a second instinct she had had to hone in her tribe for survival.  
  
Far too quickly a week had almost come to pass. Taciturnitas was now knowledgeable in the ways of general etiquette, a slight knowledge of the history of Neopia, hand-to-hand and distance combat, and flight. At the end of the week, Syphin and Jhalin were both quite fond of the crimson Eyrie they had rescued, and each presented her with a farewell gift: Syphin, a beautiful necklace, with a pendant in the shape of an Eyrie, made of some mystic rock, for it was constantly changing colors in a mesmerizing swirl. Jhalin entrusted to her a beautifully carved dagger, made of iron with a bejeweled hilt, and sling, small with deadly aim, with a small packet of smooth rocks to go with it. Before the Eyrie had to leave, Fyora drew her aside.  
  
"Taciturnitas, I trust you realize that you must go to Neopia Central and find an owner."  
  
~Yes, I do, Fyora.~ Tak looked into the Faerie's lavender eyes. ~Will I see you again?~  
  
"Count on it." Fyora smiled. Tak smiled back and walked to the edge of the cloud, staring at the tiny swirl beneath that was Neopia Central. "Good luck, dear Taciturnitas. May fortune smile on you."  
  
The Eyrie's tail lashed back and forth, and she disappeared over the edge of the cloud. As Fyora leaned over to watch her leave, she heard a voice in her head.  
  
~Good bye, Fyora! I can never thank you for helping me so. Take this as a token of my gratitude and to remember me by.~  
  
Fyora looked up, and saw a shining, crimson feather floating in the air above her head. 


	6. A Run in with Dr Death

Chapter 5  
  
No one noticed the red Eyrie that landed in the middle of Main Street. Tak glanced around, prepared for the many Neopets and humans that strolled about - but not for the many things different. It was not at all as she had expected - there were no soft, fluffy clouds to float upon, no magic-tinged breeze to whisk her feathers about. But it was vivid! Everything seemed to revolve around the huge green growing place she was in, humans and pets any given direction. Shops were sprinkled through the place, empty one second, then restocking and being emptied in a mind-bogglingly quick fashion. An enormous pool, many pets crowded about it, was a bit to her left, a rainbow sprouting down from the heavens into the water. In front of her, a gigantic tree, with a kind face - this was a surprise for her, all living trees in the Haunted Woods appeared ugly and frightening - smiled down on the pets and owners that flocked to it, handing out items, food, and money.  
  
Shaking herself, Taciturnitas placed one paw over the necklace given her by Syphin. It was warm. She sighed. Well, I guess I'd better get to work finding an owner. . . she thought, removing her paw and trotting towards a collection of apartments towards the south.   
  
A few hours later, the Eyrie was hopelessly lost. She had wandered the back alleys for what seemed an eternity, and whenever she approached what looked to be a perfect fit, she discovered they already had as many pets as they wanted, or that nobody was home.  
  
Thoroughly disheartened, the telepathic creature curled up by a garbage can, wings folding over her body, trying to make herself unnoticeable - which was rather difficult, as she was of a vibrant red pelt. Clacking her beak, she gazed out into the street.  
  
The sound of a car -she had heard that word from listening in on a few conversations, having never been taught it was inappropriate, despite Syphin's training- caught her ears' attention, and they perked instinctively. It grew louder, and Tak lifted her head. A large white car, driven by a rather grumpy-looking old Techo, was charging her way. She shrank down against the garbage can, watching.  
  
The car roared past her, then it came to a sudden stop, and went into reverse, coming towards her. The Techo glared out at her. "Hey you! You got an owner?"  
  
~Err. . .no. . .~  
  
As she directed her thoughts to his mind, his eyes grew wide. "What the - that you?!"  
  
~Yes.~  
  
"Huh. . ." muttered the Techo, leaning out the window. "Well, you don't have an owner. Get in the car."  
  
~What?!~  
  
"Get in the car, dimwit. No owner means you go to the pound. Can't have every single discarded pet in Neopia wanderin' around the city."  
  
~Sir, I don't think you understand. I-~  
  
"I think you don't understand! I don't care what Cybunny-brained excuse you got, no owner equals pound!"  
  
Tak was becoming annoyed now. No senseless old Techo was going to tell her to go against the word of the Faerie Queen herself. ~I don't want to have to fight you.~  
  
The Techo raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"  
  
~I've been told by the Faerie Queen herself to find an owner. She didn't say anything about a pound.~  
  
"I've heard that one before! You can't fool-"  
  
~Are you going to let me go or are you going to fight me?!~  
  
The Techo was taken aback by Taciturnitas's fierce sendings. "Uh. . ." he muttered, noticing for the first time the dagger and sling tucked into the strange red Eyrie's black belt. The pendent around her neck was glowing red. "Uh. . .I need to. . .go. . .patrol Main Street. I'll deal with you later, bird!" The big white truck's window rolled up, and it roared off. That was easy, thought Tak. 


	7. A Home with a Crazy Tiger Anthro

Chapter 6  
  
Taciturnitas the red Eyrie collapsed beside the back porch of an apartment. She'd been wandering around after she had dealt with the strange yellow Techo, and didn't even realize how tired she was until she lay down. Nestling her head into her thick mane of fur, she felt the necklace pendent - it was warm and it seemed to be throbbing, like a heartbeat.   
  
The moon was high above the city as the kit's saffron eyes closed, feeling for the first time completely safe and content since she'd left Faerieland.  
  
Sora sat up in bed, and stretched. She was a fairly normal Neopian citizen - she and her three pets resided in a apartment as they saved up money for a Neohome, paintbrushes, and other things, she had a moderately good amount of neopoints, and her pets were happy and well-fed.  
  
What was not normal about her was her appearance. Her entire body was swathed in short, silky lavender fur, and in place of normal ears, two large, cat-like ones, one pierced with a gold ring, were set atop her head, also lavender. Her hair, usually pulled back into a loose ponytail, but currently free, was long, and of a deep violet color, whisking about her face. She blinked her apple-green eyes, and reached for the round-rimmed glasses at her bedside. The golden star-locket that dangled from her neck swang back and forth, her long, lavender tail twitched back and forth. Both ears and tail were striped with black. Sora - officially known as ZBGotheWindthe2nd - was an anthropomorphic tigeress.  
  
She yawned again and clambered out of bed, almost tripping over the long ankles of her pajamas. Exiting her room, she mechanically went down the stairs, into the kitchen, and to the back porch to get the milk.  
  
Not really looking where she was going, she stepped outside and heard an angry, screeching voice in her head.  
  
~SCRAAAAW!! GET OFFA MY TAIL YOU FOOL!~  
  
"GAAH!" Sora shrieked and jumped back to see a young red Eyrie sitting at her doorstep, clutching her tail. The pet wore a beautifully carved medallion in the shape of an Eyrie, that glowed red angrily, and two weapons, dagger and sling. Blinking, Sora stepped back again.  
  
"Omigosh! I'm sorry! What are you doing here?"  
  
The Eyrie cocked her head at her. ~Do you have four pets?~  
  
". . .No. . ."  
  
~Do you want another?~  
  
". . .Maybe. . ."  
  
~Can I be your pet?~  
  
The anthro blinked. "That was abrupt. Well, you should come in, anyway."  
  
Taciturnitas trotted cautiously inside. The strange tiger-human asked her to sit down, so she jumped up on one of the chairs.  
  
The tiger-human sat down across from her and looked curiously at her. "Well. I guess I'm supposed to ask you what you name is."  
  
~I'm Taciturnitas,~ Tak said proudly. ~Uh,~ she stuttered, trying to recall what Syphin had said to do when meeting people. ~. . .What's your name?~  
  
"ZBGotheWindthe2nd. But you can call me Sora. How the heck do you do that?"  
  
~Do what?~  
  
"That. The telepathic thingy."  
  
~Oh. Um. . .~  
  
Tak sighed and launched into her story - how she had come from the Kasakasookaookashazamwyerkatcha tribe in the Haunted Woods, her capture by Von Roo, the faeries rescuing her, Fyora granting her her powers, right up to the Techo and her tail getting stepped on. Sora seemed fascinated.  
  
"That's SO COOL!" she practically yelled. "So. . .why do you have to get an owner?" The Eyrie shrugged. "Well, that works for me. Let me get the others." Jumping up, the anthro rushed to the stairs. "YAMIIKARATU! NIEVAEL! ZEFYRN!! GET THE FISH NEGG DOWN HERE!!!" Tak blinked, then grinned. She was beginning to like this hyperactive cat-person.  
  
A few minutes later, three creatures trudged down the stairs, a yellow Shoyru, a blue Kougra, and a Christmas Zafara, the last of which had a foot-long horn, raven-black and spiral, protruding from her forehead. "Sooraaa!! Why'dja wake us up?! It's Saturday!!" complained the Kougra. Sora turned to Tak. "Taciturnitas, this is Nievael. . ." The Kougra glanced up at his name. His fur was icy-blue, and his green eyes were bright and playful. He was very young.   
  
"Oh. Hi."  
  
Sora motioned to the Zafara, who hadn't yet noticed the Eyrie, as she was rubbing her eyes to help herself wake up. ". . .this is Yamiikaratu - just Yammer, to everyone."   
  
Yammer froze and looked up. "Eh?"   
  
". . .and this is Zefyrn." The Shoyru had plopped down on a bean bag chair and stared at everyone rather nonchalantly. His face and body were marred with scars, and he wore a black leather collar with silver spikes on it.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Everyone, this is Taciturnitas."  
  
"So what's she doin' here?" questioned Nievael, bounding up the Eyrie and shoving his face in hers. Tak blinked.  
  
"I'm adopting her."  
  
There was a chorus of "HUH?s" from the other pets, except Zefyrn, who lifted an eyebrow, then shrugged nonchalantly. Yammer stared at Sora. "That was fast. Hi Taciturnitas! Okay. Stay away from Zefyrn. He's a grouch. And Nievael's a brat. Sora is the main source of food. Don't bite her. Never bite the hand that feeds you. Spyr will. . ."  
  
Yammer began leading a bewildered Tak up the stairs, with Zefyrn and Nievael following close behind, shouting protests. Sora watched as them until they disappeared around the corner, then, unable to contain herself any longer, fell backwards into the bean bag chair, laughing helplessly. 


	8. Afterword

Afterword  
  
Hello there, Taciturnitas here. I have happily adjusted to my new family, and have managed to stay alive for a good while. ^-^ I've seen Fyora several times since I first left Faerieland, and even got to help her at the Hidden Tower once or twice. No freebies though. Too bad!   
  
A lot has happened since I joined Sora and her pets, including a move, and a new petpet - and Nievael turning into a Draik. O.o I feel that there will be more stories to tell quite soon, and I hope you enjoyed this one.   
  
-Taciturnitas  
  
~Squeee! Thas it! Enter tagline here: So let's post it!!~ 


End file.
